Wreck-It Ralph - A Prankster and his Bat
by DreamerAwaken
Summary: In a Pet's Fair, two unusual fellows meet, but both wanting the same thing: Someone to become friends with. The new version of how Gloyd meet Spook! All the sugar pets belongs to me and SparkSparta. Small hint of VanillaPumpkins!


**A/N: Hey guys, I have a few bad news :/ School's been on me WAY TOO intense, so I decided to stop writing Gloyd's Past, for now. Thing gets too little attention anyways, so it just proves my point that nothing would happen if I stop posting stuff for a few months. You can always check other stories, HardWrapping's are highly recommended!**

 **So, as a little apology for all this, me and my main buddy SparkSparta recreated the story of Gloyd and Spook!**

* * *

Gloyd walked through the trail, his hands stuffed inside of his pockets. He was feeling pretty gloomy lately. All his latest pranks were pretty damn lame these days, so he was nearly out of ideas.

And it seriously angered it him.

"Ahhh! This sucks!" He kicked at a small gumdrop, sending it flying into the sugary oblivion. What came next however, was unexpected.

 **BARK!**

 **HISS!**

"Snowanna!" Someone screamed from far away. "Keep that mutt away from my cat!"

Gloyd's head perked up. Was that Rancis? It couldn't have been anyone else. Nobody screeched that loud. But that bark attracted his attention.

Since when did the racers have _pets?_

The prankster walked up to the top of the hill and looked down to the source of the noise, his eyes widening at the scene. Rancis, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Vanellope, and Swizzle were all gathered with candy-themed animals!

"Disco!" Snowanna called after her snowcone poodle dog as Rancis chased his cat.

"You! Leave Lord Nuttingham Peterson Fluggerbutter III alone!" He screamed at the animal, who with all the noise stopped and returned to where his owner was waiting for him. Rancis picked his cat up, looking concerned. "You OK?" The cat mewed lowly, as if he was relieved.

Gloyd couldn't believe his eyes. Pets! Actual pets! Since when did everyone get pets? More importantly, where did they get them from? Without realizing, Gloyd was running down the hill, waving above his head

"Hey! Guys!"

"Huh?" Swizzle looked up, with a macaw perched on his shoulder. Soon he smiled. "Hey dude!" He called back.

"Swizz!" A smile broke onto Gloyd's face as he finally slowed to a stop. He noticed the colorful bird, Vanellope's white rabbit, Rancis' golden cat, Snowanna's dog, and Crumbelina's ferret. "What's all this?"

"Hey Pumpkinhead." Vanellope smirked at him while caressing her pet rabbit, who kicked her hand in a playful manner. "Just chilling with our pets."

Crumbelina nuzzled her ferret. "Aren't they great? We just got them from the Pet's Fair."

"Pet's Fair?" Gloyd's eyes went wide with curiosity. "Is that new here?"

Rancis was fixing his cat's bow tie that got loose with the chase. "Some update the game just got- our pets are part of a minigame for bonuses levels."

"But those bonus levels are pretty hard to reach, so we decided to keep these guys!" Snowanna giggled as her dog licked her face.

"Wow." Gloyd's eyes went wide as he studied Swizzle's pet. The parrot puffed out its chest proudly, earning a smile from Gloyd. "I gotta admit, I'm jealous of you guys! I never had a pet before."

Rancis blinked. "Really? To me, you looked like you liked animals somehow." Crumbelina nodded next to him.

"Why don'tcha get a pet Pumpkinhead?" The President smiled. "The Pet's Fair is near from here; me and the guys like to hang out with our pets every once in a while."

"Really?" Gloyd stood up from kneeling down to Rancis' cat, once admiring how regal he looked. A bright grin stretched across his face. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

He turned to Swizzle. "Hey man, wanna come with me? Your pet looks like he could use some air!"

"Sure bro! Ty-Dye loves to make stunts while flying!" He grinned as Ty-Dye screeched out loud in approval, Swizzle then stood up and got next to Gloyd. "Let's go man, the fair is usually full of people at this hour."

"Oh great." That earned an eyeroll from the orange prankster. "Knowing my luck, the pet that I want would be taken already."

* * *

After a while, the two reached the fair, and it was bursting with life! Balloons of all colors and shapes were decorating every sweet stand showing off their pets; rabbits, cats and dogs were in pretty much every stand, but there were also a few more kind of animals waiting to be adopted; many candy people entered and then left with a new pet in their arms, giggling and bouncing along the way as they passed next to the two avatars.

"Cool right?" Swizzle grinned at his friend's amazed face. "Man, I remember being so excited when I first got Ty-Dye- I hope you get to feel the same!" Ty-Dye nodded next to his owner.

Gloyd turned to his friend, beaming with excitement! "Can't ya tell, Swizz? I already am!"

Without wasting another second, Gloyd took off into the fair, trying to take in as much detail as possible. He wanted something that resembled Halloween, but it would still be able to play around with. Rats? No, too small. A spider? Waaay too small and many racers are scared of them. Snakes? Not very Halloweenish. A black cat? Nah. Rancis already had a cat, and knowing Gloyd's luck, the cat wouldn't be very playful.

Swizzle laughed and caught up with his friend, also looking for a pet that would do to the prankster.

* * *

Far away from there... near the end of the Fair, a lonely wood table was standing there, with a seemingly old golden cage.

Inside of it, a small, weak, and thin animal was standing, watching his surrounding with sad eyes.

He was a bat, and there wasn't much to say about that matter.

"Eww, what is THAT!?" Said a female voice.

Or maybe there was.

* * *

Gloyd kept trudging along, his chances of owning a pet growing thinner and thinner. Man, picking out a pet was tough. He glanced over at Swizzle, eyeing his best bro's macaw.

"Yo, Swizz... what made you choose Ty-Dye?" He didn't imply any malice in his words. "Did he stand out to you, or did you just...feel something?"

Swizzle looked at Gloyd and then at his pet with a proud grin. "Geez... How can I tell ya? The moment I saw Ty-Dye I just had the feeling he belonged to me, and it seemed I was right." Ty-Dye nuzzled his owner with his beak. So he did feel something after all. Gloyd wondered if would ever feel something like that here. He really wanted a pet, but nothing was coming to him.

But then, something caught the macaw' ears, and also Swizzle's.

It sounded like sobbing.

"What's that?"

"Someone's crying..." Gloyd trailed off, quickening his pace as he tried to locate the source of the crying, leaving Swizzle in the dust.

"Hey! Wait for us, man!" Swizzle ran after him.

Gloyd turned the corner, and then he saw it. A old looking gold cage with a small gray figure inside. A bat. A little candy eating bat. And it was the source of the sobbing. The pumpkin prankster cautiously approached the cage, noticing the sign that said **'Free Bat'**. That explained a lot.

"Hey..." Gloyd tapped the cage. "Hey, buddy." The bat hiccuped, and hid his head with his wings, his small frame shook violently with his sobbing, clearly scared of the boys.

Swizzle cringed. "Dude... look how thin the thing is..."

"I know. That doesn't look good, Swizz." Gloyd dug into his pocket, pulling out a few candy corn pieces. "Hey, little guy. You seem hungry. How about a little snack?"

He gently placed them into the bat's cage, but didn't move his hand away. Something told him to keep it there.

The grey animal lifted his sight, and blinked a few tears away as he looked at the candy corn resting on the boy's palm. He looked up, unsure of what to do at first, but then the bat picked one piece and licked it to know how it tasted like.

The darevil and his pet watched intrigued, but then they smiled as the little critter ate the candy with a happy expression. "He likes it!... Well, I guess they're a dude."

Gloyd's face lightened up. Swizzle was right about the first thing! The bat was gobbling down the candy in seconds. Quickly digging through his pockets, Gloyd pulled out the rest of his candy corn and placed it in the cage. "There! That should be enough to fill you up."

The prankster smiled at the bat, and raised his hand to give the little animal a pap on the head. The bat stiffened as he felt the light touch, he wasn't used to such kindness... but he kind of liked it.

Looking up, the little animal licked Gloyd's fingers softly, purring lowly.

"Man, you must have been in here for a while." Gloyd smiled, completely petting the bat's head now. "I bet you're itching to get outta there."

He turned to Swizzle, grinning ear to ear. "Hey, Swizz, I think I found my perfect pet. Something's telling me to take him home, and he likes candy corn! Not many pets would like that." Gloyd turned back to the bat, his hand now on the lock of the cage.

"What do you say, buddy? Wanna come home with me?"

The bat looked shocked.

Not even five minutes ago, a group of children we standing right in front of the worn out cage, calling the bat names, and making sure he lost all hope of being loved. And then this boy appeared out of nowhere, asking the bat to come with him, and even using the term 'home'.

That's the place he wanted to be.

Tearing up a bit again, he nodded softly with a low chirp and a little smile at the boy.

Gloyd grinned, unlocking the golden cage and holding it wide open for the bat. When he saw the tears in the bat's eyes, Gloyd raised a finger to the animal's face and brushed them away gently.

"Hey, no more tears. There's no reason to be sad anymore, buddy."

"...Squeak!" The bat chirped so happily for the first time, and he couldn't help but spread his wings wide and shoot out from the cage! Though it was clear how clumsily he flew, the animal gave his best and landed on Gloyd's chest, snuggling there, chirping happily.

Swizzle smiled warmly as Ty-Dye just squeaked out in joy. "Aw, now that's a kodak moment!" He grinned and studied the bat as he continued his chirping. "Poor him though... alone, hungry, and dirty- life's been unfair for the shrimp."

Gloyd grinned as he took the little bat and into his hands, holding him at arm's length. Swizzle wasn't kidding. The bat was really thin and pretty dirty. The prankster had the urge to kick the guy who trapped him like that, but then again, he wasn't worth it.

"Well, that's all over now." Gloyd's grin grew, holding the bat close to his chest. "You're coming home with me...Spook."

"Squeak!" The bat cuddled closer to Gloyd's chest some more, showing them he loved his new name.

Swizzle pat his macaw under his neck. "Let's go man, there's this spot where they wash your pets." He smiled at Spook. "Bet'cha the little dude wants it."

Gloyd laughed, ruffling Spook's head. "I don't doubt ya on that one, man." And they walked off, leaving the bat's lonely memories rest inside the empty cage.

* * *

They made it to the care center, and Gloyd approached the desk with Spook in his arms. "Hi. I'd like the full pet wash deal for my bat."

"Sure thing!" Replied the lollipop girl as she took the little animal. "He'll be ready right away! Why not search for an accessory for him?"

"Sure!" Gloyd smiled as she walked away with Spook. He turned around and saw a large wall of accessories for every kind of pet. He turned back to Swizzle, admiring the military tag around Ty-Dye's neck. "Swizz, wanna help me out here?"

Swizzle tilted his head lightly. "Well... I think we should get him something with a candy corn."

Gloyd made a note to facepalm when he got home for forgetting that simple fact. The boy scanned the wall, looking for something that had candy corn on it. Nothing seemed to have that kind of piece, until he saw the crown.

A plastic candy corn crown that was small enough to fit on a small animal's head. Gloyd grinned, reaching for it and successfully grabbing it off the shelf. "This is perfect!"

Swizzle snickered. "Spook's gonna love it man!" Ty-Dye screeched in approval. Just then the girl at the desk called them, with Spook sitting on a marshmallow pillow, eating a brownie.

"Please come to retreat your pet and your diary!"

"Diary?" Gloyd raised a brow, walking back up the reception desk. He smiled when he saw Spook on the pillow, giving the bat a few ruffles on the head. "Yeah, you look a lot better now, buddy."

He then grabbed a permanent marker off the desk and scribbled an 'S' onto the golden crown, just in case. When he was done, he showed it to Spook with a smile on his face. "You like it?"

Spook made a sound that resembled to a tiny gasp, and then he flapped his wings excitedly. "Squeak! Squeak!" His smile was wide and bright! "Yep! I thought you'd like it, Spook!" He said, laughing a little.

The girl giggled and she offered the diary to Gloyd. "This cutie here must be your first pet, am I right? We give these diaries so the owners can record anything involving their pets here."

"Oh." The boy blinked, taking the diary from the lollipop fan. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." The pumpkin prankster then turned back to Spook, grinning. He gave the golden crown a quick polish, then placed on the left side of Spook's head. "There! It's a perfect fit!"

"Meep!" He squeaked out and purred. Swizzle got next to Gloyd, blinking at the diary. "You got one as well huh? To be honest, I'm not really into writing down stuff." The darevil glanced at his friend. "You plan on using it dude?"

"Meh." Gloyd shrugged, putting the diary in his coat pocket. "I guess it all depends if things go smoothly or not." He then picked up Spook, scratching him under his chin and rubbing his head lovingly. A smile tugged at his lips. "But I don't think it'll be necessary."

Spook just purred with affection and reached Gloyd's shoulder to nuzzle against the boy's face. Gloyd grinned, giving his new pet a few more ruffles on the head before turning to Swizzle. "Hey dude, let's go back to that pet play date thing! I wanna show off Spook to everyone!"

But Spook flapped his wings in desperation, Swizzle noticed this. "Wait bro, I think ya should let Spook to get used to living with you first." Ty-Dye squawked softly. "Ty-Dye didn't want to go to the Petnic too at first; you can join us next week."

"Oh." The pumpkin prankster blinked, looking down at the little bat. He didn't even think of that. "That's true? Ya wanna relax for a while, Spook?"

"Meep..." He weakly replied with his ears slightly dropped.

The darevil boy took Ty-Dye and held his pet near his chest, ruffing the feathers on his head. "You gonna take him to your place then?"

"Yeah, I might as well." Gloyd smiled and ruffled the top of Spook's head. He turned to Swizzle and gave him a fist bump. "Thanks for coming with me, man. I don't think I would have been able to find him if you didn't come along."

Swizzle bro-fisted him back. "No worries, I'm just happy ya got the right pet!"

"So am I." Gloyd said with a smile. Ty-Dye and Spook smiled at each other, before the two parted ways.

* * *

The ride home was a little bumpy, but Gloyd went at a reasonable speed so he wouldn't frighten his new friend. He looked down at Spook, patting his head.

"How you feeling?"

Spook just purred against Gloyd's chest, signaling him everything so far was OK- the bat felt safe around Gloyd for a reason. The kart then stopped, and Spook looked up, they're inside a cake canyon, facing one of the chocolate walls that were filled with chocolate cream and jam, but he couldn't help but wonder what were they doing there?

Gloyd smiled. "Looks cool, right? This place is just a hologram because the place where I live is a secret." He winked and put a finger to his lips, grinning. "Our little secret, okay? Wouldn't want my folks to worry about me!"

Surprisingly, the bat imitated Gloyd's gesture by placing one claw on his mouth with a giggle-like sound.

Gloyd grinned, gave Spook a pap on the head, then drove into the cake wall. The tunnel was a bit dark, so he turned on his headlights and revealed a black licorice path forming with sugar stalagmites forming above.

"Like it, Spook?"

Spook made an impressed sound as he looked up from Gloyd's lap to study the surroundings; how could a place like this be hidden? It looked so different compared to the outside!

The prankster smiled and ruffled Spook's head. If he was impressed with this place, then he would really like the licorice forest. Soon, they drove through said licorice forest. The black candies were twisted and tangled in all ways possible, some almost looming over the pathway.

The bat was squeaking in delight, this place was awesome! He couldn't stop watching the tangled candy trees, and the creepy ambient they brought was even more thrilling. That was great sign.

After a few more minutes of driving, Gloyd parked his car in front of a clearing. In front of them was a broken down house surrounded by dead candy grass and a few more licorice trees. Candy pumpkins were littered around the front portion of the yard and a few candy corn bushes were scattered around.

"Welcome home, Spook!"

"Squeak!" He chirped excitedly, and in a flash he jumped from Gloyd's lap to fly around the candy bushes. "Chirp! Squeak!" This place was truly awesome for him!

Gloyd laughed as he hopped out of his vehicle, glad that Spook liked it so much. He twirled his keys around on his finger, watching his new pet fly around the rickety old house.

"C'mon, buddy! Let's get some grub!" He said as he opened up the door and held out an arm for Spook to perch on.

Spook tried his best to land on Gloyd's arm, and just by little he missed. It was clear all that time he was in the cage messed with his wings- he could do some exercise. Luckily Gloyd caught him in time.

The boy smiled at his pet softly, fully capable of understanding Spook's situation completely. Gloyd opened the door and revealed the interior, grinning on how Halloween-ish it looked inside.

"Welcome home, again." He said to Spook as he shut the door behind him. Gloyd ruffled Spook's head, gently setting his new bat down on a marshmallow pillow. "How about I get some cookies to snack on?" Spook chirped excitedly at the mention of food.

Gloyd smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "Make yourself comfy, okay? You're my new pet now so we're gonna have a lot of fun together!"

"Prrsqueak!" He nodded as he looked around the old house's interior, mainly the spots he could perch on, and then his gaze fell on the lonely stairs that leaded to the second floor. Curious, he tried to fly up, but his poor wings were feeling numb and he couldn't get so far upstairs. The little bat climbed the last stairs left and chirped as he reached the top.

Spook saw the short corridor ahead, where a door was open to walk in, and so he did.

Gloyd walked back into the living room with a plate of cookies in his hand, but when he turned to the couch and saw Spook wasn't there, a question mark appeared above his head.

"Spook?"

A slight creak from upstairs caught his attention, and the pumpkin prankster walked up to see what's up. "Hey Spook, you up here?"

"Meep!" Was the bat's answer. He was inside of Gloyd's room, playing with a small candy corn plush by wrestling with it. "Grr!"

"Oh, there you are!" The boy grinned as he walked into his room and saw the little grey fur ball, sitting on the bed beside Spook. "Ya like that plush, huh?"

"Prrr!" He kept wrestling the plushie until he sniffed the cookies. Looking up he smiled with the plush under his body. "Squeak!"

Gloyd let out a laugh and sat down on the side of his bed, patting Spook on the head. "You really like candy corn, huh? That's good!" He grinned and gave Spook the largest cookie on the plate.

"Eat up, dude!"

Spook's eyes shone as he saw the big cookie. Not taking it from Gloyd's hand, the little bat began to nibble it quickly like any rodent, looking happy as he did.

The boy laughed, lifting his own cookie to his mouth. "And after this, how about a quick game of hide-and-seek or something?"

Spook nodded his head with his furry cheek full of cookie crumbs. The bat looked around the room, which seemed to be as bad as the house in terms of structure. This made him wonder something: Was his new owner always hanging out here?

If he did, did he feel lonely?

The little bat looked at Gloyd quietly, he really wanted to ask Gloyd how it felt living here, but there wasn't a way to do so when you can't talk the same language or write.

Gloyd blinked, noticing his new pet's quiet attitude. Something was up. The boy reached over to Spook and gave him a little pat on the head.

"What's up, Spook? Worrying about something?"

Spook nodded, and trying to give it a shot, he pointed at Gloyd with his claw. "Squeak..." And then he pointed to the wall, the window... trying to signal the whole room.

The pumpkin prankster tilted his head to the side, blinking several times before realizing what he was wondering. "You're wondering if I felt lonely being out here all alone?"

The bat blinked impressed; OK, this kid probably spoke bat or was able to read minds.

Spook nodded his head again and sat on the bed, as if telling Gloyd he would listen to what the boy would tell.

The prankster looked to a side. "Yeah, it did kinda get a little lonely out here." Gloyd looked outside the window, admiring the trees from the view. "Even though I have my friends and parents, I kinda wanted to have my own place. My roof, my rules, ya know?"

Gloyd picked Spook up and placed him on his lap, stroking the bat's soft fur. "But even though this was a cool place from the start, I knew that I would need a companion sooner or later. I just didn't want to drag anyone from Sugar Rush here because then my secret would be out. My parents and Swizz would worry a lot too. But I never knew what I wanted until I heard about the pet's fair."

He smiled, poking Spook's nose. "And then I met you, Spook!"

Spook's grin just grew and beamed- he made his owner happy! Being so lonely in that cage made him understand how badly he wanted company, but he never expected Gloyd to feel the same way.

Happy to know he was what the boy needed, Spook snuggled Gloyd's hand, before offering a cookie to the boy.

With a wide grin, Gloyd took the cookie from his new friend and took a bite. "Plus, what kind of awesome animal enjoys candy just as much as me? If I didn't find you, I'd probably have to settle for a spoiled cat like Rancis!"

The bat just tilted his head, who was Rancis? Though he was very glad Gloyd picked him over a cat!

Gloyd laughed, ruffling Spook's head. "Don't worry! You'll meet all my friends soon!" He gave Spook another cookie, grinning ear to ear. "How about we just chill out for a while?"

Nodding his head in approval, the little bat returned to eat, after all he needed to gain a few good pounds!

* * *

Next week was nothing but the two of them playing, eating and getting the bat into pranking a few candy people; as expected, Spook was the perfect hench-bat for Gloyd's pranks and was always willing to help and try new methods to bother people. Life was good for the two of them clearly, as their bond deepened each day.

And then came the day in which Spook would see Gloyd's real house! The little bat was excited as he sat on Gloyd's lap, chirping a little tune that he created a while ago. Thank to his diet of eating twice his own weight on just candy corn, Spook gained a few pounds, making him look impossibly more huggable.

Gloyd laughed and gave Spook a quick squeeze before starting up his kart. He couldn't wait to show his folks his new pet. "So, ya ready to get rolling, Spook?"

"Chirp!" The little animal nodded and smiled up at the prankster.

The boy grinned and revved up the engine. The kart roared to life and then they were off, rushing past the trees and crossing the fake wall to continue their way on a chocolate powder road. Gloyd had an arm around Spook, just to make sure he didn't go flying, though that was least likely to happen. Spook, instead, made himself a comfortable little grey ball of fur as he was surrounded by Gloyd's arm, purring as he felt warm and secure.

Gloyd chuckled and rubbed Spook's head, slowing down a little as he went through some curvy roads in the path. Not long after that, a small house with candy corn and mellowcreme pumpkins came to view. A smile went across the boy's face.

"Here we are, Spook!"

"Squeak!"

The little bat looked up with a huge grin- that house looked so comfy, and tasty! And though his mouth began to water, he was a bit nervous of how his owner' parents would react to him.

Gloyd grinned and stopped the kart on the sidewalk, hopping out with the little bat in his arms. As they walked down the driveway, Gloyd gave Spook some friendly little pats and rubs on his head.

"Don't worry! They'll love you." He grinned and took off his pumpkin hat. "How about we surprise them?"

Nodding his head in approval, the little bat climbed Gloyd's head carefully and hid under the pumpkin hat with a delighted squeal- if there was something he loved more than surprises, it was Gloyd's pumpkin hat! The pumpkin prankster smiled and put his hat back into place, walking up to the chocolate wooden door. He grabbed the chocolate gold knocker and hit it against the door a couple of times.

"Mom! Dad! It's me, Gloyd!"

The door was swung open and Lady Pumpkin hugged her son. "Welcome back, Pumpkinpatch~!"

Lord Gourd laughed as he joined them. "Where thee causing mischief, my son?"

"Ugh, Moooom!" Gloyd squirmed a little in Lady Pumpkin's grasp, a smile on his face. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" He turned to Lord Gourd, his smile now upturned into a full grin. "At the park later, dad! I just wanted to stop by and show you guys something awesome!"

Spook just moved slightly, he was getting so nervous! Lady Pumpkin set her son down and put her hands under her chin with a silly grin. "And what would that be~?"

Gloyd smirked and lifted up his hat, revealing Spook out to them. "This is my new pet bat, Spook!"

The two adults blinked, and so did Spook.

Until Lady Pumpkin released a high pitched squeal as a few candy hearts floated around her head. "Ohmygob! What a cutie~!"

"Swizz and I went to the pet's fair not too long ago and saw this little dude all sad and lonely. He looked like he needed a good home because the sign said free bat and nobody wanted him." Gloyd laughed loudly and took Spook off his head, holding him out at arm's length. "He's really friendly, Mom!"

Lord Gourd was impressed. "So, watching over him was my child, explaining why he was never nearby?"

"Hehee~!" Lady Pumpkin scratched Spook under his chin, making him purr.

"Yep!" Gloyd said with a nod. "He was really thin when I got him, so I wanted to stay with him while he gained a couple pounds. It's safe to say he's happy and healthy now."

The boy smiled and took Spook in his arms, ruffling the bat's head. "Right buddy? You're happy now, right?"

"Squeak!" Spook nuzzled his face with Gloyd's cheek affectionately. Lady Pumpkin 'Aww-ed' in the background while her husband chuckled.

Lord Gourd then pat Gloyd's head, avoiding to hit his hat. "I'm surprised of the friendship you two have developed; me and your mother would like to have Spook in your life- in other words, he can stay." He didn't rhyme this time, which meant he was being full honest.

"Thanks, Dad! I'm glad you feel that way." Gloyd smiled down at Spook and kissed the top of his head. "To be honest, if you said no, I wouldn't be able to let him go. There's a emotional bond between him and me now."

"Meeep~" Spook purred loudly and hugged Gloyd around his neck with his wings. The two adults just smiled warmly.

"So~ You are going to show him around the house?" Lady Pumpkin asked.

"Yeah," Gloyd said, rubbing Spook's back affectionately. "If you guys don't mind!"

Lady Pumpkin stepped to a side while giggling. "Mind him? He's family now~! Go and enjoy yourselves, my candycorns!"

Gloyd grinned and walked inside, nuzzling Spook on the head. "See? Told ya they'd love ya!"

"Chirp!" The little bat nodded as they reached Gloyd's room, it was late already, and Spook decided to fly towards his owner's bed to jump on it.

"Hey, I need to sleep on that!" The prankster said with a laugh, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched Spook jump around. "Don't exhaust yourself, buddy!"

Spook just kept jumping with loud chirps, the bed back at the old house was so rigid he couldn't do this! He looked at Gloyd with a grin, as to tell him to join him.

A grin stretched across Gloyd's face. Ah, what the hell. "Look out, dude!" And the boy threw himself onto the bed, landing right beside Spook to give his friend a large jump.

"Meeeep!" He squeaked as he was lifted, the little bat giggled and then landed on Gloyd's chest.

"Oof!" The prankster wheezed, clearly not expecting that extra weight to land on his chest. "Yup! You got heavier alright!" Spook giggled and wiggled his ears at Gloyd playfully.

That night was really heartwarming for the Orangeboar family, mainly for their newest member.

* * *

Next day, Spook was sitting on Gloyd's lap as he was driving once more, they were carrying snacks for the Pet-nic, though the bat wasn't sure of what it was.

After driving for a little bit, Gloyd parked by a Laffy Taffy tree. The Pet-nic wasn't far from it, but he didn't want his kart to be seen and spoil the surprise. He took the key out of the engine and ruffled Spook on the head.

"Ready to meet some friends?"

The bat nodded, so that was it! He chirped at the bag of candy corn and made a tiny, whiny noise, which was his way of saying 'I'm hungry'.

Gloyd laughed and ruffled his buddy's head. "Don't worry! Once we meet everyone, there's gonna be a big feast for us to stuff our faces with, okay?" He took off his hat and pointed inside.

"C'mon, buddy!" Gloyd grinned and very carefully placed Spook on top of his head. He lowered his hat about halfway down before stopping. "Try not to scratch me, okay?"

Spook nodded with a giggle-like sound before the hat was placed fully down and he felt Gloyd walking to their destination, the little bat's heart was beating with excitement! Gloyd started walking up the hill, carrying the bag of candy corn in his hand to contribute to the picnic. Then he saw the group and started sprinting down the hill.

"Guys! Hey, guys!"

"Dude!" Swizzle grinned as he saw the other boy, the other racers looked up as well. Gloyd skidded to a stop, grinning ear to ear. He couldn't wait to show off Spook to everyone. "Hey, man! I wanna join the pet-nic thing going on here!"

The darevil winked while Ty-Dye screeched. "Just sit here man, I have told everyone you got a sweet pet!"

"Though he is not dropping the beans, what did ya got Pumpkinhead?" Vanellope smirked. "Whipcream's been wondering about it too!" The white rabbit bounced high with a excited grin. The other pets nodded, seemingly interested on meeting the new member.

"Well, before I do..." Gloyd put his hands to his pumpkin hat, lifting it up only slightly. "I want you guys to promise not to freak out. He's a little shy, so don't do anything that could scare him. He's been through a lot."

Rancis raised an eyebrow. "What did you got, Orangeboar?"

A sly smirk appeared on Gloyd's face as he lifted up his hat, revealing his pet. "This is Spook, guys!"

Vanellope widened her eyes. "Whoa! Never thought there was one of his kind in the fair!" The pets also looked at the bat, kind of puzzled as they couldn't tell right away what he was, with the ears he looked like a grey rabbit, but as Spook lifted his body from Gloyd's head and spread his wings, they looked impressed.

The little bat squeaked at Ty-Dye, recognizing his face. The macaw grinned alongside Swizzle. "Looking good lil' dude! Last time I saw you, you were as thin as a lollipop stick!"

"Yeah, we had a lot of time to relax and bond, Swizz." Gloyd said as he nuzzled against Spook's cheek. "He'll eat just about anything, but he loves candy corn the most!"

Rancis raised a suspicious brow. A bat that only ate candy? Yeah, right. "Have you ever noticed his fangs? Wouldn't that imply that he drank blood from you while you slept?"

Spook widened his eyes as he heard that.

 _Blood?_

The little bat whimpered, starting to tear up. It seemed that was one sore spot for him.

Swizzle looked annoyed. "Great going..."

"I'm just saying." Rancis said with a shrug. "He's a bat, after all. Don't you think he needs something else in order to survive?"

"For your info, Fluggerbutt." Gloyd snarled, looking pretty pissed off. He cuddled Spook close, running a hand through his soft gray fur. "If Spook ever DID need blood, I would be more than okay with giving it to him if he needs it to survive. But luckily for the both of us, he doesn't, so you better keep quiet."

"Oh my." Crumbelina muttered, her eyes wide as she stared at Rancis. The two boys glared at each other, clearly not letting the other get the upper hand.

"You're just annoyed that spoiled cat of yours is not getting the highlight, aren't ya?" Swizzle also glared. "Look dude, if you're afraid of a candy-eating bat, then take your pet and set it somewhere else!" Ty-Dye screeched loudly.

"Pet-nics were meant to bring your pet no matter the kind, didn't we all agree on that?" Vanellope sighed. Spook sniffed quietly, calming down as he knew they were people on his side.

"Psh." Rancis rolled his eyes, picking up his cat and giving him a well deserved scratch behind the ears. "Whatever. I'm just saying."

"Well, don't." Gloyd muttered, wiping away Spook's tears as he rubbed his back. "My little buddy's too cute to be a blood sucker. Besides, it wouldn't be too much of a problem anyway."

"Erm..." Snowanna glanced at Vanellope. "Well, aren't we going to introduce our pets? It would be a nice way to get off this topic...?"

The President nodded. "Yeah, let's do this alright!" She picked Whipcream and held her near Spook. "Well, here ya go batty, this is my pet." Vanellope grinned as Whipcream sniffed Spook and gave him a little pap on his head with a matching grin.

The bat blushed a little bit at how cute the rabbit was, and smiled shyly at her. Gloyd smiled. Like master, like pet, but he would never admit to something like that!

Yet.

Crumbelina smiled and held out her arm, and her ferret rushed out towards Spook. "I'm Crumbelina, and this is Cocoa! Pleased to meet you, Spook!" Cocoa bowed her head lightly towards Spook, who chirped at the kind looking Ferret. Swizzle approached Spook with his usual grin.

"Hey lil' guy, remember me?" The little bat nodded happily. "Good!" The darevil looked as his macaw. "Ty-Dye's been aching to see you again!" Ty-Dye screeched in approval.

"He looks awesome as usual, Swizz," The prankster said, fist bumping his best friend. He turned to Rancis, who was still petting his regal looking cat.

"My name is Rancis, and this my pet, Lord Nuttingham Peterson Fluggerbutter III." The said cat took a look at Spook, curtly raising a brow before giving out a huff and turning away.

Spook just looked confused, the cat's name was more than enough to make him feel a bit dizzy, so he just ignored him. The bat then turned to the last remaining pet, with a tiny smile.

Snowanna smiled at Spook and ruffled her dog's head. "I'm Snowanna, and this my dog, Disco!" Disco let out a bark at Spook, wagging his tail and shaking his head as if he were dancing to a beat inside his head.

The little bat snickered, Disco was funny like the girl! Spook then decided to open his wings and fly swiftly around the pets and the racers.

 _'Nice to meet you, everyone!'_ He chirped.

The pets (aside from Nuttingham) all answered back with their own call, excited to see the bat open up to them. Gloyd smiled. It looked like Spook was going to get along well with the pets after all. He then lifted his pumpkin hat and pulled out the large sum of candy corn.

"I bought this to the picnic, if that's okay with you, Vanny." He said with a crooked grin. "Spook can't get enough of it, so I had to hide it from him."

Just then Spook tackled Gloyd and grabbed the bag with his feet to take it from the prankster. **_'GIMME, GIMME!'_** He screeched.

The racers snorted at the sight. "Y-yeah! Cool by me if Spook leaves any for us!" Said Vanellope as Whipcream just laughed her tail off.

"Spook, no!" The prankster laughed, holding his little bat away from the candy, trying to keep it out of his reach. "This is for everyone! Ya gotta share!"

"Meeep~~~!" The bat whined, but in a playful manner. Spook then landed on Gloyd's head and purred as he made himself comfortable.

"Like prankster, like pet," Rancis said with a warm smirk, rubbing Lord Nuttingham's back. "Gluttons over candy corn."

The boy grinned and ruffled Spook on the head. He then sat down and placed the candy corn down on the blanket and made himself comfortable. "Shall we?"

Crumbelina, Rancis, and Snowanna nodded and sat down beside him with their pets by their side. The rest of the racers followed and soon they started to share their treats with each other and their pets. Spook was happily devouring a huge pile of candy corn when he noticed Whipcream getting closer, which made him a bit flustered as he swallowed the candy he was chewing.

Gloyd nudged Vanellope, his eyes on Spook and Whipcream. "Hey, Vannie, look!" Vanellope looked over and blinked, before snickering a little.

Whipcream looked up at Spook, smiling cutely as she reached for a piece of candy corn. Spook decided to pass the rabbit a few treats with a shy smile. Whipcream smiled at Spook and gave him a little nose twitch in thanks, biting into the candy corn eagerly.

The boy smirked. Spook was head over wheels for Vanellope's rabbit, and he gave the little bat a nudge with a knowing glint in his eye.

The little bat couldn't help but whine a bit embarrassed as an orange blush spread on his grey cheeks, slapping Gloyd's hand with his wing and a squeak. The prankster chuckled and patted his pet's head. Like master, like pet alright.

Beside Spook, Whipcream seemed to notice what happened and giggled softly, glancing at Spook ever so slightly.

* * *

It was a long afternoon between making new friends, playing and eating. Now it was late night, and it was chilly.

Spook was shivering a little as he was resting on Gloyd's lap waiting to arrive at their house, the poor bat HATED the cold...

It was chilly enough that Gloyd could see his breath as they drove. Damn. He hated winter because it came in unexpected times. Adorabeezle and Nougetsia were lucky that they were always dressed in warm clothes. The boy felt Spook shiver as they drove. Damn it.

He saw his house come up in the distance and gave a soft sight of relief. "It's okay, Spook! We're almost home!"

"Meep..." He whined and cuddled closer to Gloyd. As Gloyd parked the kart, Spook released what could be described as a kitten sneezed, and rubbed his nose with his claw.

 _Okay, that was cute._

Gloyd laughed and rubbed Spook's cheek with his finger, climbing out of the kart with the little bat snuggled up inside of his blazer. "Yeah, I ain't too fond of the cold either, buddy."

He opened up the door and rushed inside, quickly slamming it behind him to take in the warmth of his house. "How about some hot chocolate before bed?"

"Squeak~!" Spook snuggled with his owner delightfully as he was wrapped by the blazer, only the snuggle some more at the mention of the warm drink. The little bat licked Gloyd's chin as a show of affection- discarding the cold, today was a great day!

Gloyd chuckled and placed Spook on a cushion, ruffling his head to return the affection. "You got it! I'll put vanilla cream and tons of marshmallows in it too! Just hang on while I make, it okay?"

And with that, Gloyd put his hat down on the couch next to Spook and took off his blazer to help his furry friend get warmed up. The little bat chirped delightfully agai and hid in the hat, making a little nest with the blazer inside. He cuddled in and soon warmed up.

The prankster poured some hot chocolate into two mugs and put in a bunch of marshmallows soon after. The steaming mugs radiated warmth and the boy quickly headed back into the living to give his friend something warm.

"Here Spook!" Gloyd smiled and sat down next to his hat, already knowing what Spook was doing in the there. "I got your hot chocolate! It's still hot, so blow a bit, okay?" Despite his advice, Gloyd lifted his mug up to his lips and took a quick sip to help himself warm up.

The mug was rested near Spook and the bat, being the little snuggly animal he was, decided to hug the mug to warm up by wrapping his wings around it, purring contently. He then reached up to taste the drink. The bat touched the liquid with the tip of his tongue, tasted it, and chirped before slurping the hot drink- warm and yummy!

A smile crossed on Gloyd's face as he ruffled Spook's head, balancing his own mug on his knee. "Ya like it. That's good." The prankster said, still ruffling Spook's head. "Did you have fun today? Meeting my friends and their pets?"

Spook nodded his head quickly, a little blush on his cheeks as he thought about the cute rabbit.

"Yeah, I feel ya on that," the boy snickered, taking in another sip from his hot chocolate. "Crushes are the hardest thing to cope with on the battlefield, buddy."

"Chirp?" The bat tilted his head at Gloyd, before growing a cheeky grin. "Chirp, chirp~?"

"..." Gloyd cleared his throat, looking away slightly. "Uh, yeah. I kinda got this thing for Vanellope... just like you do for Whipcream."

Spook made a sound that could be compared with a fan's squeal. _'Master's in love~!'_

"Oh shut it." Gloyd snickered, gently bopping the bat on the head. "Like you can say anything, Spook. It's obvious you're in love with that cute little rabbit of hers!"

Spook just giggled and blushed a bit more before returning to drink his hot chocolate, and eating the floating marshmallows with swift movements.

The prankster copied his pet's movement, guzzling down the drink that quickly warmed up his code. When he felt the last bits of the drink stop, he put the mug down on the coffee table and sighed. "Okay, that was a good idea. Feel any warmer, Spook?" Gloyd asked, rubbing Spook's fuzzy head with his hand.

Spook looked up with his face soaked in hot chocolate while chewing the marshmallows that filled his mouth. The bat flashed him a smile and swallowed the treats before chirping and trying to clean his muzzle with his long tongue.

Gloyd snickered, rolling his eyes. Man, Spook was one messy bat. Come to think of it, it's been a while since Spook had a bath. And with the cold weather, a hot shower sounded nice. The prankster smiled and picked Spook up, ruffling his head.

"Hey, Spook, how does a nice, warm bubble bath sound?" His answer was the most delighted squeal he had ever heard from the bat. Spook flapped his wings as he grabbed Gloyd's hand with his feet to guide him to the bathroom.

The prankster grinned and let Spook guide him to the bathroom. When they got there, Gloyd took off Spook's crown and set the little bat on a towel set on the sink.

"Chill out there, okay?" He then corked up the sink and turned on the warm water. While it ran, he put a few drops of the soap in the water and watched it bubble up a few seconds with a grin.

Spook watched as the bath filled with water and started to grow impatient as he turned from side to side, chirping at Gloyd. _'Can go in now? Now? What about now?'_

"Spook, be patient!" Gloyd said between a few snickers. "It's not ready yet."

Once the bubbles reached the edge of the sink, the prankster rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and placed Spook in the middle of the warm suds. Instantly, he put more soap on his hands and began to scrub and lather it around Spook's head, taking care to avoid his ears and eyes.

"How does it feel, buddy?"

The bat squealed joyfully now that his body was warmed up by the water, he loved being scrubbed! He nuzzled his wet face against Gloyd's hands, also making sure none of that stuff was getting in his eyes or ears. "Mrrchirp~!" **Splash! Splash!** Spook flapped his wings while sporting a huge smile.

"Ahh!" The boy backed up a bit, laughing as the his pet splashed around in the sink. "Hey, Spook, don't make too big of a mess!"

The prankster's grin was bright, however. It was good to know that Spook liked baths; it would be that much easier taking care of him. Not that it was a bother in the first place. Gloyd gave the bat a quick scratch behind the ears before moving to his body, lathering the suds around his sides and stomach, making sure that not a single trace of dirt was left on his fuzzy body.

Spook's purring was as loud as a kart's engine as his stomach was rubbed. He wrapped his wings around Gloyd's hands as the boy worked to clean his fur as to tell him to keep rubbing the area. "Meep~"

The boy smirked warmly, lathering in the suds around Spook's stomach. Looks like his head wasn't his only weak spot. Gloyd rubbed the bat's stomach, massaging his muscles through his wet, soppy fur before putting a little more soap on his hands to keep up with the suds.

"It's good to know you like baths; not many pets like 'em." He said while he gently scrubbed Spook's wings and feet. No pet of his was going to be dirty even after a shower. Once he was sure Spook was entirely clean, Gloyd turned on the warm water and carefully rubbed the suds away, again making sure to avoid Spook's eyes, ears, and mouth.

The little bat purred again as he moved under the water to wash his face, seeming not to need Gloyd's help on this part. Once his face was soap free, he grinned playfully before filling his mouth with water, filling his cheeks like tiny fuzzy balloons.

 _'Spook used water gun!'_ He thought before spitting water right at Gloyd's face.

Gloyd yelled out, stumbling back a bit as the water hit his face. "Spook!" The prankster rubbed his eyes and whipped his face around, sprayed water around because of his big side swept bangs. "Save that for Nuttingham!" He finally said with a grin, grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

Spook swallowed the water and laughed loudly with a few chirps. As all the soap was washed off his fur, he walked out from the sink and shook himself like a pup. "Prrrr!"

And then Gloyd became wet again.

The prankster sighed and dried off his face yet again, stretching out his shirt to examine the damage. What damage? It was just water. He was going to take a shower anyway. Gloyd snickered to himself and placed the towel on Spook's head, rubbing the little bat's fur in circles to dry off any excess water.

"You're one messy bat, even after you get a bath."

He just stuck his tongue out with a little blush. _'So are you, master!'_ Soon he was purring yet again with the scrubbing.

"Heheh!" Gloyd grinned and tossed the wet towel to the floor, rolling his sleeves back down and grabbing a comb from one of the shelves. The prankster now brushing Spook's body.

"There. How do ya feel now? Nice and clean and warm, right?"

"Meep!" Was the bat's answer as he felt his fur puffy and squeaky clean.

The boy smiled, finally finished grooming Spook. He lifted the little bat into his arms, cradling him and nuzzling his nose on the bat's head as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"You look a lot better too." Gloyd said after giving Spook a few kisses on the forehead. "A nice bath is always the answer on a day like this."

The prankster placed Spook on the bed, taking out his baggy white shirt with a candy corn gradient on it and his orange pajama pants with black bat prints on it.

Spook rolled on he bed while purring, loving his now clean smell. After rolling for a while, he spotted something on a chair. He stood up and chirped at Gloyd to call his attention as he pointed to it- the diary was on it.

When Gloyd finished changing, he saw the diary on his nightstand. His eyes widened. He forgot about that. A smile crawled up to his face. The prankster grabbed a pen and sat down on his bed, bringing the diary up to his knees.

"I guess it's time we use it, huh?" He asked Spook, ruffling his head.

Spook smiled and climbed to sit on Gloyd's lap to see the boy writing. He looked up at his owner, wondering what he would write and if the bat could help with it.

Gloyd smirked and turned back to the diary, starting his writing, and reading out loud. "Ever since I got Spook, something about my life has been considerably brighter. I feel less stressed out and happy, knowing that I got a loyal little buddy to help with my pranks and be by my side at the end of the day..." Spook purred in response and leaned back, looking how the prankster was writing with almost no effort. They needed to catch up a few days!

He continued to write, surprisingly not caring about the growing cramp in his wrist. He didn't know why he couldn't stop, but for some reason, writing all of this down felt exciting. Gloyd looked down at Spook and pulled the little bat close to his chest.

"And to think nobody wanted you. They have no idea what they're missing out!"

 _'I'm just happy I'm with you!'_ He chirped joyfully and snuggled closer. Spook looked at the diary curiously, wondering what it read.

Gloyd grinned and pulled Spook up to his chest, ruffling up his fur and wrapping the blanket around him as he opened up the diary. "Ya want me to read it to you?"

Spook just chirped in his response as he cuddled even closer to his dear owner. _'Please~!'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Until next time guys! SCREW SCHOOLS.**

 **~DreamerAwaken out.**


End file.
